


Ruining Antiques

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Copia fucks a couch what more do you want, Copia's probably not okay in the head but who is these days, Couch Sex, I blame everyone but myself, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: This isn't my fault. I swear. I just wrote it.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Couch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Ruining Antiques

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this as much as you do, trust me.

He had been waiting for this delivery for weeks. An antique, red velvet couch he had found for a  _ STEAL _ online. Sure, it was in another country, but he had paid the seller  _ VERY _ well for it. He’d been watching the deliveries every day, and the one day he hadn’t was when it had arrived. 

Copia had been checking on the Ghouls when he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned from talking to Mountain, which he had to look up to, quite a bit, and looked  _ down _ at the mail Ghoul in front of him, also by quite a bit.

“Cardinale, you have a package to sign for. It has already been--”

“AH! It is here! Give me, let me--” he wrenches the clipboard from the Ghoul and sloppily signs his name, waving to Mountain before he runs off, excitedly muttering the whole time. The two Ghouls simply share a glance before going along with their days. 

The Cardinal practically ran into his bedroom door as he fought to get it open, and he found two larger Ghouls in his room, carefully opening the crate that his new couch was inside of. They pulled the styrofoam out and.. Tried not to pay attention to Copia throwing his hands over his ears and humming to keep from hearing the sound of it scraping together. It always drove him up a wall. But soon enough they were lifting the absolutely  _ gorgeous _ couch out of the crate, and they set it on the floor as they gathered everything they’d tossed out back up.

One of the Ghouls moved the crate back out of the room, while the other inspected the couch for damage. “Looks good to me, boss.” he says, looking over to the Cardinal, who was practically salivating. 

“Thank you, thank you! Please, move it right under that window there.” he says, pointing to the center of the three windows across from his bed. Thankfully, the Ghoul waited for his companion to come back before they moved it. Copia sighs once it was against the wall, and bows to the Ghouls as they leave. He stares at the couch for a moment before he moves to lock the door, a  **_deep_ ** sigh leaving him as he turns back to the velvet wonder that is his new couch. 

His steps are short and slow as he walks back to it, running a gloved hand along the arm rest. “Are you not a thing of beauty…?” he murmurs, bringing his hand to his mouth to take hold of his glove and pull it off with his teeth. He repeats this action with his other hand, and then takes a knee before the couch, running his hands over the plush cushions.

He  _ moans _ as he does so. The feel of the fabric on his skin… it was  **_wonderful_ ** . Copia can’t help but to lean down and press his face to the cushions, not only rubbing his face on them, but smelling them as well… and there wasn’t a trace of human contact in their scent. Pristine, it was likely this poor piece of furniture sat alone in an attic for its lifetime…

“Do not worry, amore mia… I will show you what it feels like to be treated properly… to be  _ loved. _ ” he purrs, lips pressing to the velvet pillows as he trailed kisses from the center of one cushion to the gap in between them. One hand moves to trace the hems of the cushion cases, gently pulling them apart to show the sides of them. Copia exhales shakily as he shifts onto both knees, one finger starting to push in and out of the middle of the cushions as his tongue slid out to lick the velvet.

Another  _ loud _ moan sounds from the contact, and he whispers “You taste amazing, cara… you are everything I’ve dreamed of… you have danced through my sleeping mind since I found you…” 

_ “Copia… Oh Cardinale, use me! Use me for your pleasure, amore!” _ he mocks in a high pitched voice, followed with a deep chuckle. “If that is what you wish… but I must feel you fully…”

It  _ kills _ him to pull away from the couch, but he starts to put on a show for it as he undoes the buttons of his cassock, pulling at the fabric to tease at hints of his freckled skin.

_ “You are so sexy, Cardinale, I cannot wait to have you inside my folds! Please, please hurry!” _ he says, and replies to himself with “Patience, cara mia… Please… the more you beg, the worse I will treat you, and I cannot live with myself if I rip your precious fabric…”

The cassock falls to the floor after he pushes the button just above his crotch through its hole, leaving him in his maroon boxer briefs, socks and shoes. He kicks the shoes off as he steps out of the pile of red fabric at his feet, stepping back towards the couch as he runs two fingers along the cushions.

_“Copia! Do not tease me, please remove your underwears and ravish me! Take me!”_   
“You have to be patient, per favore… I can only do so much… what if I cannot please you?”  
 _“You will be more than enough for me, Cardinale! I cannot wait for you much longer!!”_

“Oh… to hear you say such wonderful things… it pleases me…” 

He fumbles around with the tight underwear clinging to his body, stumbling and falling onto the couch as he trips trying to get them over his feet. He grunts, and then  **_MOANS_ ** as he feels the velvet against his bare skin, clawing his way up onto the couch, rubbing every inch of his body he can over the cushions before he props himself up.   
  
“Are you ready for me, la mia regina di velluto?” he purrs, kissing the couch as he whines  _ “Yes! Yes Cardinale! Fuck me! Fuck my cushions!” _

Copia takes his cock into his hand and slides it along the slit between the two cushions before he pushes it in between them, growling out a moan as he buries himself into the couch. “Oh, you feel just as good around my dick as I imagined…” he breathes, not even waiting before he started to thrust into the couch.   
  
_ “Oh, Cardinale!! You are so thick, so big in me!” _

“And you, so tight around me…”

_ “Oh Copia!” _ _   
_ “Oh, cara…”

His fingers roam over the fabric as he bucks his hips into the couch, full length thrusts in and out of the gap. Through fevered kisses all over the velvet, he mocked the couch’s voice, and replied with his own, moans and gasps, calling his name out to the empty room around him.

He snarled as he buried his face and bit the fabric, rolling it between his teeth and slobbering all over it in the process. A high pitched whimper leaves around it, followed by a muffled purr of “Do you like that?”   
  
_ “Si! Si Cardinale, I love you! I love feeling you inside of me, on top of me!” _ he squeaked out, and a groan followed it, low and broken. 

“I am reaching my end, cara mia..” he moans softly, letting the fabric in his teeth snap back down to where it belongs. It takes him a moment to get his thoughts out, and he can barely hold the high voice anymore. 

_ “Fill me, C-Copia, I want to feel you cum inside of m-me!” _

He can barely attempt to think of a response before he slams his hips into the couch, burying his face into the cushion to muffle the  _ scream _ that left him as he orgasmed, pumping his seed into the couch.

With shaking arms, the Cardinal pushes himself up and spreads the cushions to watch his cum sink into the depths of the couch, a quiet giggle leaving him as he sits back… and after a moment, he goes to pull the other cushion off, so he can clean up after himself, but… it doesn’t move.

“Oh  _ fuck… _ cara mia, your cushions are sewn in…” he sighs, head wiggling side to side as he mocks  _ “I know! It is a reminder of our time together… our secret. No one will know.” _

He just sits there, running a finger along the couch before he sighs, is other hand coming to run through his hair. “As if anyone is allowed to come near something as beautiful as you… you are mine and mine alone.” he murmurs, eyes slipping closed.

_ “Oh Copia… so romantic…” _

He snorts quietly, settling limply into the couch as he replies.

“Only for you, amore mia…”


End file.
